


The Stupidity of it All

by mthirdyseven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Sadstuck, Underage Drinking, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthirdyseven/pseuds/mthirdyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever you ate is burning immensely as it comes up, and you nearly laugh at the stupidity of all of this. The stupidity of the thoughts about John and Vriska. The stupidity of the thoughts of Karkat and Terezi. The stupidity of how you’re feeling about subjects that don’t even matter. The stupidity that you’re up-chucking in a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stupidity of it All

                The room is spinning. Or rather your head is throbbing so bad that nothing is staying still. You’re lying on a hotel bed- messed, wrinkled, and off white in the dull lighting. You’re on your side. Your back is against soft breasts of a woman voicing negative opinions that everyone seemed to share. In your front, there is another body of soft feminine texture. Laying across the end of the bed, forcing you to curl your legs up, is a boy laying on his back seeming to have the same problem as you, just not as bad.

                Your name is Dave, and you are sandwiched between two of your friends. You are drinking underage, and no one is going to stop you. However, due to your light-weight disadvantage, two chugged Mike’s Lemonades, half of a glass of a screwdriver, and an unknown sour mix handed to you, you are pretty much gone. The room you are in is ironically referred to as the ‘senpai-room’ at the hotel holding the eldest: Roxy, Jane, Dirk, and Jake. There is more of your group of friends there, though. You were having a room party. Rose is resting behind you, drinking the same kinds of drinks but less; you both were having a more or less terrible night. She had been busy and stressed all day. Social anxieties hit you and the romantic antics of Terezi and Karkat in your room pushed you over the edge. You were planning to get ‘shit faced’ and, fuck, you were on your way. Jade, in your front, was drinking the halves of your mixtures that you couldn’t down, having a glass of her own as well. Jake, at the foot of the bed, was hanging out in a mellow state of mind from the concoctions he drank.

                You start to laugh with Rose about some of the shit talk that was spilling from her painted black drunken lips. You start to crack the same jokes with her, not realizing an offended Terezi and Karkat run out of the room- when did they even get there? The joking would land you the designated asshole of the weekend away from home, though you wouldn’t know until days later when you decide to ‘real talk’ with Karkat. Before you realize it, Jade has left as well, and now Aradia had joined the bed, sitting with you. You both had been planning on drinking that night for party reasons. Damn, she was really cute though. You wonder if you could get away with kissing her but decide against it, figuring it was the booze talking. 

\--------------

                Everyone seemed to be having a better time than you that weekend. Though you started out by having fun, certain things came up, causing your mind to race. You refused to let it show. Maybe it was the confusing bullshit that went on at the formal.

You jokingly asked Karkat to the formal ball occurring at the event you all were attending that weekend. Yeah, he had a girlfriend, but asking him was more for antics. Plus you didn’t know she was coming until last second. He agreeing at the time didn’t surprise you, and you sure as hell were going to take advantage of it. The news of Terezi coming made you sigh in annoyance. There went your plan to hang out as bros, confusing strangers of your relationship. Still, you figured you’d get to dance with Karkat at least once.

                When you got to the dance, in full suit and tie, with a flock of your friends, Jade asked you to dance right away. Hell yeah you were up for that. She was super cute, and that dress on her. Hot damn. Would make anyone jealous that you were dancing with her. The two of you danced, making sure to get away from where the rest of your friends were hoarding. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw John dancing with Vriska. You sighed. Now was the time to talk to Jade.

                Within the time of your dancing, you admitted to Jade that you were over John- or rather you were over the idea of dating and being with John. With Jade being the ‘token straight friend’, you were always a little nervous telling her things about your “romance” life when it concerned other guys. It was true. You have had a ‘gay little crush’ on John for a while now- apparently it was obvious, too. But he started to date Vriska- you actually being a huge bro and helping them become official since you knew how much he liked her. Sure, that sucked, but the comments from friends about how cute of a couple you would be, or how he obviously liked you back died down- thus, so did your feelings for him. You told Jade that yeah, you still liked the boy; he made you flustered when he complimented you and what not. However, you admitted that the idea of ‘dating’ him was gone- finally- but you still liked him, so when you said that you were over him, you didn’t want people to jump on your case. Jade nodded and told you that she understood, and you continued to dance, relieved to have that off of your chest.

                After a few songs you and Jade decided to morph over to your group of friends who had swarmed around John and Vriska. You all stood around talking and laughing for a little while before Jade and the others ran off to a different event, completely leaving the formal ball. You, Karkat, Terezi, John, and Vriska were left. . You were left alone with two sets of couples at a dance. This was going to be fun you could tell, letting out an exasperated sigh.  You decided to jump on the chance while all of you were just standing around to ask John to dance. Ironically, you held at your hand and bowed slightly, asking for a dance. John let out an amused muffled laugh and took your hand. You stood back up and closed the distance. Suddenly there was a rather silly problem, though. Due to past experiences, plus you were both boys, neither of you knew who should lead. John ended up doing so.

                Songs ran together, giving the sense that one didn’t end and the next didn’t start. Dancing with him made you feel a little awkward, but you tried your hardest to keep a conversation- making him laugh was always the best result. Finally, there was a break in songs. You and John stepped away from each other slightly, standing in an awkward silence. You looked around for Vriska. This was her boyfriend after all- not yours. Shouldn’t she be dancing with him? If you were in a relationship you would want to dance with them nearly the whole night. Or at least you would be around. You couldn’t see Vriska at all. You knew she wouldn’t leave, but you literally could not even see her in the room at all.

                You asked John to dance again. This time you led, bringing him closer to you than he had, your bodies brushing slightly at times. You kept looking down every time you felt your chests bump into each other. You couldn’t tell if it was really awkward being this close, or really comforting. So you just looked away and felt your cheeks get a little warm, hoping the dull lighting in the room hid it. Secretly, you looked around desperately for Vriska. Where the fuck was she? You caught her dancing with someone for a moment. The next thing you know she was gone. You inwardly sighed and went back to a conversation with John.

                You liked dancing with John. You really did. It was really nice. It just hurt you emotionally. You felt yourself slide back into the casual comfort thoughts of possibilities. Which made you feel really dumb, actually. This was getting ridiculous. Suddenly, John made a noise of discomfort. Your first thought was that you stepped on his foot, seeing as how he had taken his dress shoes off while you still had yours on. He laughed through a cringe, explaining he got a foot cramp all through his toes. You couldn’t resist a laugh as you helped him off the dance floor. Standing there you looked for Vriska once more as John struck up a conversation with a random girl. You couldn’t find her so you started talking with the other girl, as well.  

                You glanced away to see Karkat, Terezi, and a girl you hadn’t met before come over to where you were. You took a step towards them, striking up a conversation, cracking jokes, explaining about John’s foot. When you turn back, John is with Vriska. John tells you that they’re leaving. Your heart sinks a little. Not only was he leaving but him and Vriska didn’t even dance again, and that frustrated you. They were dating after all. Exasperated, you decided to ask the girl with Terezi and Karkat to dance- she was super cute after all. You danced with her the rest of the night, occasionally thinking that you would totally go on a date with her if she would be up for that; the thought flustered you so you pushed it away.

\---------------

                You’re in a breakfast restaurant that is open 24 hours. You forget the name- there’s too many of them to remember which one you actually went to. The table is full of a group of your friends who decided to go out. Jake is hitting on Aradia and Feferi across from you. It pissed you off. Your head is propped up on your hand, pointed away from everyone towards Rose. You just want to talk to her right now. She asks if you want to go gossip in the bathroom, assumingly about Jake. You say sure. On the way to the bathroom you admit you mostly just want to throw up. She asks if you want her to hold your hair. You’re too dizzy to even laugh at that.

                You don’t even care that you’re in the girls’ bathroom as you’re kneeling in front of a toilet. You don’t care that you’re actually on the floor of a bathroom either. Rose is standing outside the stall saying words that you’re not even listening to. Whatever you ate is burning immensely as it comes up, and you nearly laugh at the stupidity of all of this. The stupidity of the thoughts about John and Vriska. The stupidity of the thoughts of Karkat and Terezi. The stupidity of how you’re feeling about subjects that don’t even matter. The stupidity that you’re up-chucking in a restaurant.

                It is four in the morning as you rip your pants off and crawl into a bed you’re sharing with Jade. You squint in the darkness at Karkat in the other bed whose snoring is getting so loud it sounds like screams. Honestly, how can Terezi sleep through that? You reach around on the ground. You find a shoe and decide against it. You find a piece of clothing and throw it hard at Karkat’s back. He wakes up and yells something. He’s pissed and asks who threw it. Terezi mumbles that it was you- he denies it, saying you’re asleep. You mumble something about shutting up which he says some sort of retaliation that you ignore. Before you fall asleep you wonder if tomorrow will be any better.

                Your name is Dave Strider. You’re waking up to another bullshit day. You’re not surprised. 

 


End file.
